1. Field Of The Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to techniques in devices which are configured for wireless communications, and more particularly to techniques far use in controlling connections to wireless networks for such devices.
2. Description Of The Related Art
A wireless communication device, such as a portable wireless telephony device or smartphone, may be configured to communicate in wireless communication networks. For example, such a device may communicate via access points (APs) of wireless local area networks (WLANs) in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards or the like. The device may communicate in WLANs which are private WLANs of an enterprise or public WLANs such as hotspots. Such a device may additionally communicate using peer-to-peer communication techniques, for example, being certified as a “Wi-Fi Direct” device in accordance with the Wi-Fi Peer-To-Peer (P2P) Technical specification.
There is a need for efficiently controlling connectivity to such wireless networks in these and similar environments.